Fire and Ice
by LeanIntoTheWind
Summary: This is the first part of a two-part story focused on Loki and Phoenix (a character of my creation). It follows the plot of the movie Thor, with some adjustments to suit this story. It is told mainly from Phoenix's POV, with some parts being from other characters' POVs for clarity.
1. Chapter 1: The Banquet

_**Disclaimer: **__Obviously, I do not own anything from Marvel Universe. Phoenix, Ember, and Bade are my original characters and any relation to a real or fictional person is strictly coincidental. Also, I am aware of the role the Fire Giants actually play in Thor's Universe; however, I have re-invented their role in this story. They are still not mine; I just made them good instead of evil…if that makes sense. _

**This is my first story so don't be too mean ok? **

**Phoenix is referred to as "Phoe" which is pronounced "Fee", in case that is unclear. **

**Chapter 1: The Banquet**

"Phoe, come on!"

I rolled my eyes to myself in the mirror.

"Be right there, Em!" I yelled at my little sister who was bounding around the palace like she was on fire, which isn't out of the question.

See, our father, Surtr, is king of the Fire Giants, and yes, we are "giants", but usually choose to walk around at normal height. I am his oldest, Phoenix, but I prefer Phoe, and Ember is my younger sister. We are similar, but mostly very different, which will become evident in the coming minutes.

"Phoe, father's getting angry! Come on!"

I sighed and reluctantly left the palace. I hated banquets, especially this one; it was to celebrate Thor Odinson's coronation, something I did not agree with. My father mounts his pale horse, looking at me sternly.

"Phoenix", he said in a voice that sounded like crackling flames, only deeper.

"I know, father. I'm sorry. I'm just anxious; my _own _coronation is nearing", I said as I mounted my black horse.

"Maybe you shouldn't—"

"Don't start with me, Em. I'm not in the mood", I warned.

She was constantly trying to get my father to ignore that I was the eldest, and therefore next in line for the thrown.

We rode to the Bifrost, and dismounted, walking into the big dome. I dreaded going to Asgard; my little sister was the star of the show here in Musphel, and that was consistent in Asgard. I felt the familiar surge forward as the three of us rocketed toward Asgard's Bifrost. We are greeted by a stern looking Heimdall, the Bifrost Keeper of Asgard. There were more horses waiting for us on the other side, and I started to mount the one next to my father.

"Wait! I want that one!" Ember's voice was becoming increasingly abrasive to my ears.

"To bad", I sneered, but then frowned, knowing what was coming, as my father turned to me.

"Phoenix, a leader must cooperate; give your sister the horse."

"Fine", I said, mounting the other one.

The thing about my father was that he constantly was "teaching" me etiquette on how to be a good king, or queen in my case, but when I confronted him directly on my being the future queen of Musphel, he avoided answering.

We rode into Asgard. As much as I disliked most of the company at Asgard, I couldn't deny its beauty. Musphel, meaning "The Home of Fire", was beautiful too, but Asgard had a certain shimmery quality. As we dismounted, we morphed into our dress for the banquet. Mine was a simple, but form-fitting orange gown that hit my bust and waist tightly and fell in silky waves down to my ankles. A light bronze tiara formed on my head, nestled amongst my long, chestnut hair. I looked over at my sister as we walked through the huge Asgardian palace doors. Her slightly darker hair was now pulled up into a tight bun. She wore a dark yellow dress with one sleeve that crossed over her small bust. I suddenly felt really exposed in my sleeveless dress but it was too late to change, for at that moment we were greeted loudly by Odin AllFather.

"Ah, Surtr, my friend!" Odin rose from his huge, golden throne at the far end of the banquet hall, his.

The massive hall was made entirely out of sculpted gold. I recognized Musphelian fire sculpting when I see it.

"Odin", my father smiled and bowed slightly as he greeted his friend, "you remember my daughters, Ember and Phoenix."

I flinched as he said my name second; Odin noticed. Odin was one of the people I could stand to see from Asgard. He treated me like the next ruler of Musphel, more than my own father did. Plus, he was kind to me; my father may be king of the Fire Giants, but he is as cold as a Frost Giant when it comes to affection, at least for me.

"Of course, Phoenix, my dear, wonderful to see you again!" He said putting his hands on the sides of my face, his one eye looking at me, his eye patch covering where his other one had once been.

"And you, AllFather", I said smoothly, bowing my head once he moved his hands.

"Hi AllFather!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at my little sister, who greeted him so casually. My father did favorite Ember, but even he shot her a look of warning.

"I mean, nice to see you again, AllFather", she corrected, mimicking my bow.

"Ember", Odin smiled. "Now everyone is here! Let the banquet begin!" Odin's voice echoed of the gold walls.

The ladies and gentlemen of Asgard cheered as they approached the massive banquet table.

I kept my head down as everyone ate, focusing intently on eating instead of talking. This was easier due to the fact that Ember was a little chatterbox. She never shut up, and she was painfully egotistic. I looked up when I heard my name.

"Phoenix? You remember my sons, Thor and Loki."

I nodded. "Yes, AllFather" I smiled falsely at Thor, who I actually disliked; he is much like my sister: arrogant, pompous, and rash. I turned my attention to Odin's younger son, Loki. I had _very_ mixed feelings for the mischievous man. We had what mortals call an "unstable relationship" and a long distance one mind you. I admire almost everything about him, physically and mentally. He is the exact opposite of his brother, from his short black hair and green eyes, to his intelligence and humbleness. We had gotten together and called it off numerous times, all in secret.

"Hello again, Phoenix" his voice was smooth and made my skin tingle.

_He _is_ known for his "silver tongue". I already know way too much about that, though. _

I nodded slightly. "Loki", I acknowledged, my voice sounding weaker than usual.

He could tell, and he smirked at this. I had dropped my eyes to my soup again when I felt a tug on my bare shoulder.

"Phoe", Ember whispered, as if we couldn't talk to each other, "isn't Thor cute?"

She asked me this every time she could, even though she knew I disliked him. I didn't really hate him, I couldn't; I barely knew him. I just disliked his attitude and the fact that he was going to be the next King of Asgard; like me, he is the eldest, so he got dibs on the throne. Unlike me, he doesn't deserve it.

I saw Loki glare at my sister out of the corner of my eye.

_Still the over- protective, possessive boy, I see._

"No", I replied, matching her useless whisper; anyone paying attention could hear us, which thankfully was really only Loki.

She scowled, like always. "You have no taste."

I frowned at my soup, and then smirked as she gasped. Her soup had gone up in flames, nearly singeing her nose off, although she was a fire giant, so it would grow back anyhow.

I heard Loki laugh; now everyone was looking, including father.

"You tell him and I tell Thor." I breathed to my angry sister.

I know Thor knew about my sister's crush on him, but he also assumed _I _liked him, much to his brother's annoyance. She still frowned, but nodded.

"Girls?" Father looked at us sternly, and suspiciously.

"Sorry, father", Ember said, "it was an accident…I…uh"

"She sneezed", I said flatly, and everyone laughed.

Ember glared at me, but didn't protest.

The rest of the banquet went fine; it was mind-numbingly boring, until Loki started kicking me under the table. He smiled widely at my seemingly angry stare, knowing damn well I was trying not to crack a smile.

"Now", Odin said, standing from his place at the head of the table, "time for food is over, let the game begin", he smiled, and everyone cheered.

The game he referred to is simply a time to show your skills; the person with the best ones, unanimously chosen, wins. I never bothered participating, despite Odin's pushing, because I'd just be humiliated when Sif or Thor won out of popularity.

Everyone stood and the table, food, and chairs disappeared. We were suddenly all seated around the large empty space. There were several uniformed warriors standing at attention in the center. They aren't real warriors; they were created specifically for this sport. The weapons they carried are real, however.

"Who shall go first?" Odin asked with a smile.

Thor of course immediately stood up. "I will, father!"

"No", Odin held a hand up to his surprised son, who awkwardly sat back down, "Our guests will go first", he said turning to the group of visitors, us included. "One of the Musphelian girls", he said, staring at Ember and I.

Ember stood up. _Of course. _I rolled my eyes.

She walked to the center of the floor, her party dress melting into her armor. She drew the flaming sword my father had given her for her last birthday. A gong sounded, as Odin sat down, and the warriors charged my sister. She swung the flaming sword, which was almost as big as her; we didn't take on our giant forms when we fought unless needed. She hit two of them and they burst into a thin, brick-colored powder. Three more appeared out of thin air. She jumped, looking similar to a skinny ape, and landed a few feet away. The large audience applauded as she was almost hit by a warriors spear. I looked over to my father, who was scowling at the close call. She took another few minutes of graceless swings until, almost purely by luck, she took the last one down. The audience stood and cheered and whooped. She sauntered back over to me.

"Beat that", she sneered, melting back into her dress.

"Don't ask for things you don't truly desire", I shot back.

"I'll go now!" Sif stood. Her purple armor didn't flatter her at all. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she drew her spear.

Odin didn't protest as she bounded into the ring.

"Go, Sif!" my sister yelled. Sif grinned at her friend as the gong sounded.

Sif is much more skilled than my sister, but her methods are similar. Sticking her spear in the air violently, her only grace found in the many flips she preformed. She sat back down as the audience cheered again.

"Loki", Odin said, "Go."

Both sons of Odin looked surprised, but Loki stood up. There were some claps, but not nearly as much as there had been for the two before him. _One of the many things we have in common. _He walked calmly to the ring, his dark green cape flowing behind him. His large gold helmet formed on his head as he broke through the circle of spectators. The long, curved horns bending upward from the temples glinted in the torchlight. I noticed with a smile that he drew no weapon.

_Another thing we have in common._

I scowled as I recalled everything we _did_ have in common, which was considerably much. He stood motionless as the warriors raised their weapons, charging him. He flung a flurry of glowing, green orbs at the approaching attackers, taking out six. Then he spun as one buried its spear in him. Everyone gasped, but then cheered when they saw he had used magic. The copy of him with the spear in it disappeared, and the real Loki emerged smiling as he struck the surprised guard with another bolt of glowing green energy. He had showed me, when we had first met, how he created the decoys; he saw I had an interest in sorcery. He moved swiftly and fluidly across the floor striking down guard after guard until there was none left. The audience, fond of him or not, loved a good fight, so they hollered as they always did. I was thinking about Loki and our past when I jumped at the sound of my name.

"Phoenix, you go next", Odin says, as he always does. As I mentioned, usually I refuse, much to my father's disapproval.

"No thank you, AllFather", I say, ignoring the obnoxiously loud disapproval I got from the audience.

"Phoenix, your sister always goes. Why don't you?"

Everyone was silent, waiting for my answer. I normally would just make an excuse, but I was in a bad mood. I was tired of being treated like I was nothing when in reality I was going to be queen of my realm soon.

"Because", I stand, "It is not a test of skills but one of popularity."

Everyone gasped at the blasphemy, but knew I was right. Loki grinned at my boldness, and I blushed, my cheeks turning orange.

Odin smiles, and I see my father put his face in his hand out of the corner of my eye.

"You are wise, Phoenix." The AllFather paused, smiling at me, like he saw something in me the others didn't. "I assure you, that if you participate, the winner will be picked _solely_ on skill."

I sighed. Everyone was still silent. _Well, I might as well. At least I'll prove my point when someone like my sister wins. _Cheering erupted from the audience as I reluctantly made my way down to the ring; my orange and bronzed armor replacing my dress.

"Where's your weapon, Phoenix?!" Sif yelled at me in a taunting voice.

I turned to her, and smirked.

"Some of us like to use our minds, Sif, not just our muscles."

She pouted as the audience laughed.

I stood very still. The warriors began to approach; I closed my eyes and focused my energy. My hands, which were at my sides, flew outward as my eyes, now very orange, opened. A huge plume of flame filled the space, narrowly missing the first ring of spectators. The crowd gasped; they had never seen my skills in battle. I spun gracefully on one leg like a ballerina bringing my hands up to my mouth as I did. Ten more warriors erupted into flames as I spun, a torrent of flaming coming from my hands as I blew into them. I heard more cheering and whistling. I grabbed one soldier that had gotten close, and flipped him into the wall behind the top ring of spectators. He burst into red powder and covered the people, who didn't seem to notice as they shouted with their fists flying in the air. I smirked as I took down three more guards, never touching them. Then everything was still, except the animalistic crowd. I started to depart from the arena when twelve more warriors appeared around me.

_Oh, I see. I challenge this pointless game, and I get more guards, brilliant._

I look at Odin, who smiles.Then my eyes find Loki again who is leaned slightly forward in his seat next to his father, his wicked grin present once again.

"Of course", I breathe as I stop.

The figures charge me. I jump high in the air, one leg straight out underneath me, the other bent at the knee. I come down and landed gracefully crouched, with my hand on the cold floor. As I do, flame shoots out from all sides of me, like a flower with me at the center. All the figures disappear into columns of flame. I straighten up and look blankly at the stunned crowd around me. My armor morphs back into the sleeveless orange dress, the bronze tiara reforming in my hair. I take my seat next to my shocked sister. The crowd breaks their stunned silence with cheers of blood lust.

"Silence!" Odin said standing; he turned to his eldest son, who was still pouting like a child for having been told no. "Thor, my son, you will be our last entrant. Thor smiled his big toothy grin at his father.

"Yes, father!" his voice was deep like the thunder he controlled.

I didn't pay much attention to Thor's battle, but of course he defeated all of them. I looked curiously at Loki to see his reaction. It was, as I thought, one of distain.

"Now the winners!" Odin said, "Have we all decided?" He turned toward his royal panel. They nodded.

"The male winner is…my son, Thor!" The crowd cheered again as their champion re entered the ring. Thor ran a large hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. I looked at Loki again, who looks crushed, but like he had expected the outcome. I instinctively felt a pang of sadness for him.

"The female winner is…" Odin paused, "… Lady Sif!"

The audience paused in their cheering, a tone of surprised filled the hall, but then they cheered happily for their female champion, who didn't notice the delay in praise.

I left the room unnoticed and walked calmly into the dark hall outside it. The hall was lined with huge archways held up by equally large pillars, and a thick stone railing ran along the floor standing at waist height. I leaned against it, bracing myself with my hands. The stone heated up at my touch, I felt the familiar flames licking at the ends of my hair. This happened whenever I got angry enough.

_I knew it._

It's not like I didn't expect it, and I certainly didn't care that I didn't win; it is just the principle. Loki is a much more diversely skilled fighter than his older brother. Plus, Odin had made such an ordeal about me competing and the judging being fair, but the same two people who always win, won again. It just infuriated me.

"You should have won."

I turned to see Loki standing across the dark hall, the screaming crowd still cheering for their winners. I smile at his dark figure as it moves towards me.

"You should've to", I whisper as he stops in front of me. The angry flames at the ends of my hair flicker out as I feel his cool breath on my face. He put his slender but strong hands on my bare shoulders. I watch with embarrassment as my pale shoulders turn a creamy orange color under his hands. This happens whenever I get agitated… or excited, in this case.

"Thor always wins", he said, his green eyes staring into my amber ones.

I nodded. "So does Sif. Like I said, it's a popularity contest."

He grinned. "That was quite bold of you, Phoe. No one has ever actually said it, even though everyone knows it's true."

I matched his grin. "I missed you", I said, changing the subject. His emerald eyes gleamed in the dim lighting.

"And I you", he cooed in a silky voice.

He moved one of his cold hands to my face, and a patch of milky orange flowered from my cheek. He bent his head down, and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, and he pulled me into him, wrapping his strong arms around my hips. We broke the kiss, but he still held me. I moved my hands up his armor-covered chest and up to his pale face. He closed his eyes and smiled, as his skin heated up underneath my hands. The cheering had stopped and I heard music from the hall I had just left.

"We should get back", I said, with a tone of regret. Even with the shakiness in our relationship, I still love him dearly.

He nodded as he opened his eyes. "I'll meet you in there."

Then he was gone; my arms still extended upward, my hands where his face had been a moment ago. _He's always doing that._ I smiled as I re-entered the golden hall.

Cheery music filled the air, and the once cleared floor, was flooded with dancing couples, swinging to and fro at a fast pace to the beat of the folk-like jig. I frowned inwardly as Odin stepped next to me.

"Phoenix, my dear, I hope you are not too angry about the panel's decision", he smiled warmly at me.

I shook my head and lied through my teeth, "Of course not; it's just a game. Besides, Sif is more of a…champion…then I am."

"Oh?"

"Well, her idea of what makes a champion is a more admired one than mine. She sees a champion as someone who should be praised constantly and adored by everyone. One that springs into war, instead of trying to avoid it", my words are tight and honest now.

"And you, Phoenix, what do see a champion as?" Odin questioned.

I sigh. "I see a champion as someone who is balanced between their strength and their intelligence; a person who doesn't run blindly into war or anything regarding their realm, for that matter. A champion is someone who makes the decisions that need to be made, and does the things that need to be done, regardless of the praise from others or lack thereof", I stop, and look at the floor, realizing I had said too much.

"You are wise", Odin repeated what he had said earlier, "and I believe Musphel has a prosperous future in your hands."

I look up. "Thank you, AllFather", I say with sincerity.

"You're father does too", he continued, "he is just reluctant to give up the throne, as am I", he admitted.

I was startled by this comment, but I nodded. "I hope you are right."

"Father", Loki said as he walked up to the two of us.

"Ah, my son."

Loki nodded at his father. "I've come to ask Phoenix to dance."

To hear him use my full name was strange, and I was shocked he requested this in front of his father. His father looked equally shocked, but then he smiled, walking away.

"Are you crazy?" I said as he held out his elbow for me to take, "what happened to keeping this a secret."

He laughed, "He doesn't know of us. He just saw his son, a prince, asking you, a princess, to dance. That's not at all out of the ordinary."

I pouted, because he was right, and I gave him my arm. We walked to the floor, dodging spinning couples. We danced a while to fast songs and slow songs, until I felt like my feet were going to fall off.

"C'mon", I said, taking his arm, "Let's go. I'm tired of dancing."

He flashed his infamous mischievous grin at me. We left the loud hall again, going unnoticed among the laughing and singing partygoers.

He pushed me up against one of the big stone pillars that formed the archways in the dark hall. I gasped, not expecting it, but then smiled as he held me gently against the stone. He pressed himself against me, and rested his face against the crook of my bare neck. His long fingers flit around me as he reminds himself of all my curves he has seen and felt many times. His hands dance across my orange dress. My skin is completely light orange now. I put my head back and breathe out, trying to control my racing heartbeat.

"The God of Mischief indeed", I breathe as I smiled up at the dark ceiling.

I felt him smile against my neck. "The Princess of Fire…does that include passion, I wonder?" His whisper is smooth and even.

He knew damn well it did. I have never taken pride in that, much preferring literal fire over that of the heart, but with him I felt significantly different.

I laughed and he brought his head up again, making eye contact with me.

"How long are you staying?"

I frowned, looking down at his gold and forest-colored armor.

"Not long. My father has business to discuss about Jotunheim."

He frowned, his green eyes sad. "We don't have much time."

I looked at him with a grin. "We should get started then."

His mischievous smile returned.

…

**So that's the first chapter. Hope it was ok. I will be uploading more shortly, but some feedback would make the process a lot quicker. I'm open to criticism, but like I said, not to harsh, yeah? **


	2. Chapter 2: On Jotunheim

**So yeah, second chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2: On Jotunheim**

We didn't really get to do much together because by the time we got to his chambers, Loki and I were informed of a break in. We raced down to The Vault where the break in had taken place. We found Thor, Odin, and my father standing there, watching as The Destroyer walked back into its chamber. The Destroyer was a huge, metal protector that Odin created to guard his most prized treasure of war, The Casket of The Frost Giants.

"Frost Giants", I said quietly as I looked at the shattered remains of three or four of the large blue beings.

Odin nodded at me. "I do not understand how they got in."

"Father", Thor said, anger present in his deep voice, "we must retaliate."

"No", Odin said sternly, "that would only make things worse. The Destroyer did its job, The Casket is safe."

"But Father—"

"No!"

We stared at the AllFather and his son.

"If I may make a suggestion", my Father said, his fire-like voice cutting the tension between the father and son, "Let my daughter go to Jotunheim; she's strong and the Frost Giants naturally fear our kind, so they would be less likely to attack a Princess of Fire."

I looked wide-eyed at my father, not used to the praise being directed at me.

"No!" Loki said, and then hung his head, obviously not meaning to speak his mind. "I mean, Father, it's too risky."

"Yes, my son is right. Laufey and I have a truce."

"He has just broken your truce!" Thor roared.

"Enough! I forbid anyone to go to Jotunheim!" Odin said, with a tone of finality.

Thor, Loki, and I left The Vault, and went back to the now nearly empty banquet hall.

"Arghh!" Thor yelled, as he flipped over the remaining banquet table, sending decedent food everywhere.

Loki and I stood behind a pillar.

"You were worried about me", I pointed out.

"Well, yes", he said, "If you are gone how will my physical needs be satisfied?"

I ignored his objectification of me. "You were worried."

He smiled, his cold charade melting. "Of course I was. I love you, Phoe."

"What is this!?" A loud voice interrupted our conversation.

We came out from behind the pillar as The Warriors Three, Sif, and my sister entered the hall.

One member of the trio, Volstagg, looked at the ruined banquet. He was a huge, red-haired Asgardian whose love of food was almost as great as his love of his friends.

"We should fight back!" Thor roared in anger sitting down on the steps beneath where Loki and I were standing.

"Your father forbids it", Hogun, a black-haired, stern Asgardian replied.

"Besides", Sif interjected, "It's too dangerous."

Loki sat down next to his brother, and I went over to Ember.

"We should go", I whisper.

"No, I want—"

"Don't argue with me, little sister. These are concerns for the Asgardians, not us", I said harshly.

She glared, but obeyed, knowing that I would make her leave whether she wanted to or not.

_I hope they don't do anything stupid._

I was right to suspect.

**. . .**

**Thor's POV**

I watched as the two Fire Giantesses left the room.

"It is not wise to be near me now, brother", I said to Loki who had sat down next to me.

"Father knows what he's doing, but", he paused, "I think you're right. If they got in once, what's stopping the Frost Giants from getting in again?" He whispered.

"Exactly."

"Yes, but you can't do anything without disobeying Father…No, Thor. No", he continued as he realized my idea.

I rose from the steps. "My friends, who was it that lead you into so many victorious battles?"

They all smiled, except Loki. "You did", Hogun said.

"And who", I continued, "is going to be king of this realm?"

"You are", Sif smiled.

"My friends", I said smiling, "we are going to Jotunheim."

We left for the Bifrost immediately, much to Loki's disapproval, although he came with.

"Heimdall", I addressed the Bifrost guard. He wore a suit of gold, and held a huge sword.

"Let me handle this", Loki said, stepping in front of me. "Heimdall let us past."

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

Loki looked confused.

"Everyone is forbidden from Jotunheim, by order of The AllFather", Heimdall said, not moving.

"Heimdall, may we pass, we only wish to help", I said.

He looked at me with his golden eyes. "Very well", he said, turning toward the Bifrost.

We followed him. Loki still stood looking confused as Volstagg passed him.

"What? Silver tongue turned to lead?" he laughed at my brother.

Loki frowned, but followed us in.

"If your return threatens the safety of this realm, you will be stranded in Jotunheim", Heimdall said as he slid his sword into the Bifrost "engine."

"I have no plans to die today", I said smiling.

"They never do", he replied and pushed down on the sword. The Bifrost roared to life, and the massive dome started to spin faster and faster. The six of us were hurdled through space, leaving Heimdall behind.

"Ouch", Fandral said as we hit the hard snowy ground of Jotunheim.

"C'mon" I said.

"It's too quiet", Sif said as we made our way to The Ice Palace.

"You've come an awful long way to die, Asgardians", a low voice said.

"Laufey" I addressed the Frost Giant King.

His red eyes locked on me, his massive blue body sat in an even more massive ice throne.

"Your father and I have a truce. Leave now, while I still allow it."

"You broke that truce", I said, taking out my hammer, Mjölnir.

"Brother, stop and think; we are vastly outnumbered" Loki said, appearing next to me.

"Know you place, brother", I said.

I glared at Laufey but began to leave with the other five.

"Run home to daddy, pretty princess", a Frost Giant sneered.

"Damn", I heard Loki utter.

I turned and smashed the giant's head with my hammer.

"Next", I said as more Frost Giants lumbered toward me.

**. . . **

**Loki's POV**

_My brother is an idiot._ I threw more orbs at three approaching Frost Giants.

I ran as a particularly large Frost Giant bounded after me. I stopped when I realized I had run to the edge of a ravine. The frost giant roared in confusion as it slipped through me and over the edge of the cliff as it attacked. I poked out from behind the ice as I waved my hand, my decoy disappearing.

"The ice is breaking!" Fandral said, and then yelled as a large icicle shot through him. He was almost immortal so he'd be fine but it had to hurt.

I was distracted by his cry, and a Frost Giant grabbed my arm. Instead of my skin freezing like expected, it turned light blue, like the skin of a Frost Giant. The giant looked at me in confusion and I killed him. I stared wide-eyed at my arm as it slowly turned from blue back to peach.

We ran, leaving my brother who was smashing giant after giant.

All of the sudden a huge beast roared and fell onto the ice. We ran faster, dodging large holes in the icy ground as it collapsed under the creature's weight.

"Thor!" I yelled back at my arrogant brother.

He finally started after us. We skidded to a halt on the spot where the Bifrost had dropped us. The monster reared up, and Thor jumped into the sky. The monster was about to attack when Thor sped downward, ripping through the creature's ugly head. It screeched as its body fell over the cliff. He smiled until more frost giants surrounded us. Laufey stood amongst them, his body at normal size.

"You should have listened, Asgardians", he said.

Just then the Bifrost opened and a flurry of fire poured out. The Frost Giants screamed as they melted into nothing. Laufey dodged the attack, and scowled at Phoe as she landed gracefully in front of us, her armor gleaming.

"What are you doing here, Fire Giantess?" he spat at her.

**. . .**

**Phoenix's POV**

_I knew that Thor and his friends would do something so rash and stupid, but Loki?_ I didn't see that coming. I rode briskly to the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, the Asgardians were foolish to go to Jotunheim", I said as I jumped off the horse.

"I tried to tell them."

"Let me pass, then tell Odin what they have done, I fear a war will break out if he doesn't restore the truce he had with Laufey."

He nodded and a minute later I was flying at high speed toward the icy realm.

As I neared the surface I saw an army of frost giants, and sent a plume of fire out in front of me before I even landed. They screamed and melted.

Laufey glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Fire Giantess?" he spat at me, as I landed in front of the stunned group of Asgardians.

"Saving my", I paused, turning to them, "_mislead_ companions."

He stepped toward me. I shot a stream of orange fire at his feet, and he leapt back.

"I wouldn't do that again, I really wouldn't."

"Watch yourself, Little Princess; when you are queen of Musphel I will destroy you and your realm."

"Oh? Is that a threat, Snowman?" I said, slightly amused.

"Musphel will fall; I will make sure of it."

"And how do you expect to do that? You seem to be forgetting that fire melts ice every time," I hissed at him.

He was about to respond when a blinding light came from the sky; the Bifrost was opening again.

We ducked, but the Frost Giants flew back from the force it expelled. Laufey clung to a rock as Odin descended from the Bifrost.

"Laufey!"

"AllFather", Laufey said calmly as he stood up and approached Odin, "Your boy has sought out war."

"These _were_ the actions of a boy; treat them as such."

"No, he will get what he came for. There will be war."

Odin frowned. "So be it."

Just then all of us were sucked back into the Bifrost.

"What were you thinking!? Do you realize what you have started!? For years we have been at peace with Jotunheim and your stupidity has caused war to rage again!" Odin screamed at his eldest son.

"The Frost Giants must pay for—"

"If Phoenix hadn't come to your aid, you would have all been killed!" he continued, addressing all of them.

I shifted uncomfortably in my armor as my name was mentioned.

"When I am king—"

"Ah, but you are not! Not yet! I was wrong, Thor, you are not ready to become king."

"I am", Thor protested.

"You are a vain, cruel boy!" Odin yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back.

"Father—"Loki started.

"Silence!" he hissed at his younger son, who stepped backward.

Odin turned back to Thor, "You are not ready to be king of Asgard; you have disgraced me and the AllFather before me! I take from you your powers, and I cast you out!"

Thor's armor and cloak fell away as he was sucked back into the stream of the Bifrost, the one connected to the realm called Earth, home of the human race.

We all stood dumbfounded as the commander of thunder fell to Earth.

Odin took Thor's hammer, and whispered something against it. Then he threw it into the stream after his son. He turned to me, pain evident in his good eye, but it softened as I made eye contact.

"I thank you, Phoenix, Princess of Musphel. I did not exaggerate when I said my arrogant sons and their friends would be dead if not for your skill and bravery. I will forever be in your and your father's debt."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just bowed my head slightly.

He walked out of the dome. I turned to the others who looked just as shell-shocked as I did.

"He's right", Sif said, tears forming in her light eyes as she looked at where Thor had stood only moments ago, "we owe you our lives, Phoenix." Then she hugged me. I wasn't expecting the affection and I froze, my arms hung stiffly by my sides as she squeezed me.

The ride back to Asgard was silent, except for the hoof beats of our horses. My head was spinning with what had just happened. I was both furious with Loki and relieved that he was safe. I was confused at Sif's kindness towards me. I was shocked at Thor's banishment. I was worried about what my father would say about all of this.

The six of us entered one of the many lavish living rooms of the palace. The three warriors sprawled onto the furniture with exhaustion. Sif sat on the edge of a couch, and I just stood in the doorway. Loki started pacing back and forth, his hand up by his mouth; his brow scrunched in thought.

"Loki, you must go to your father, beg him to forgive your brother", Sif finally broke the silence.

"No", Loki said; he'd stopped pacing, "I love my brother more dearly than any of you, but I also love Asgard. You heard my father, Thor is not ready to be king, and Asgard will meet its end if Thor returns now." He stormed past me, out of the room.

"He may speak of a love for his brother and for Asgard, but he has always been jealous of Thor", Sif said, when he had gone.

I had remained silent until then, but I reflexively defended Loki.

"What's to be jealous of? He's right. Sif, you may not like Loki and I understand you have feelings for his brother, but you can't pretend that Thor would make a good king. He's arrogant, rash, and immature."

She just stared at me. She looked as if she was going to respond but I left the room before she could.

I knew Loki would go to his chambers; he's done that when he's upset ever since he was a boy. I'm the only one who's ever cared enough to notice this trend, maybe with the exception of his mother.

He laughed softly as I stepped into his chambers, his back turned to me.

"You always know me so well", he said, turning. He frowned when he saw that I was scowling at him.

"You could have been killed", I said tightly, controlling my fiery temper.

"It was not my decision to go to—"

"No, it was your conceited brother's! But you followed him!" I yelled as I ran forward. I shoved him, and he fell onto his bed.

"I had to, love", he stood up calmly, and took me in his arms.

Hot, orange tears welled up in my eyes, but I fought them off. I struggled against his hold, not really trying all that hard to get away. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and I stopped thrashing. He let go when I gave up.

"Loki", I started, "Asgard can't lose you. You are the only one who makes any sense around here anymore. I believe in your father, but Thor…" I put my forehead on his armored chest, listening to his heart. "Besides", I continued, ignoring the magma tears that were creeping out again, "_I_ can't lose you either."

He brought my face up, and I stood on my tiptoes as our lips met. I was still tall in my shrunken form, but he was taller. Of course I soared over him when in my natural, giant form, but I rarely took that form, especially while in Asgard.

Our lips parted, and I smiled, the movement of my cheek muscles causing some orange tears to spill out over my face.

"_You_ should be King of Asgard, not Thor", I breathed.

"Do not cry, My Flame," he cooed as his long pale fingers brushed the hot drops away. "I am sad to say you are the only one who thinks I'd make a better king than my brother."

"I know", I said, my voice sympathetic. I reached up and brushed a strand of dark hair off his face, trailing my hand down his frame as I do.

"We never got to finish what we started earlier", he grinned, changing the subject.

I shoved him on the bed again, this time playfully. My dress melted away and I shook my tiara out of my hair. I blushed orange as he stared at me.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are", he said, his armor dissipating into the air.

My whole body was now the creamy orange color it turned when I was excited. I joined him on the bed.

"You are _so_ warm", he said as he buried his face in my hair that spread out behind my head.

…

We only took a few minutes; we lay next to each other on his bed, breathing heavily, his hand clasped around my still slightly orange one. We just lay there for a few more minutes until we decided to get dressed.

"You have a very dirty mind", he laughed as we walked slowly back to the throne room.

My orange blush returned as I remembered that he could read minds. _One of his _many_ abilities…_

"Phoe!" Ember bounded over to me, stopping when she saw I was with company. "Loki? Why are you—never mind. Did you hear about Thor? Of course you did; you were there! Was it scary? Jotunheim, I mean. I'm sure you kicked their—"

"Ember!" She was making my head spin, and it was already slightly foggy from what I just got done doing. "I was just taking a walk and I ran into Loki. Yes, you are right, I do know about Thor. No, Jotunheim was not scary, we are Fire Giants, remember?" I said each word as if I was talking to a small child. Loki snorted at my sister.

"Well, anyway, father wants to see you; he's in the East Wing", she shrugged and walked past us humming to herself.

"How are you two related?" Loki laughed.

"I could ask you the same question. Thor is like a blonde ape, about as intelligent as one too", I smiled, and then quickly kissed him when I made sure we were alone again.

"True", he said.

"I should go", I said, sighing at the floor, "my father is only patient with Ember, with me…not so much."

I started to leave him, and then turned back. "You think its hard being over shadowed by your _older_ brother, try being overshadowed by your _younger_ sister all the time. It's even worse because she's a foot shorter than me."

He laughed again, and I left him to go face my father.

...

**Many thanks for reading. Write a review and stuff if you have time :)**


End file.
